Sauvée
by Snowanchester
Summary: Gold, bien décidé à garder Bae à ses côtés, envoie Henry dans un autre monde sous les yeux d'Emma. La jeune femme, folle de rage, veut le tuer. Mais Hook ne sait que trop bien le parfum de la vengeance et ses conséquences... Et il veut à tout prix sauver Emma. La sauver de la noirceur. Et la mener au Pays Imaginaire...


**A/N : Premier OS en français ! Ca fait du bien d'écrire dans ma langue natale. Bien sûr, j'ai dû faire face aux différents problèmes de traduction... Hook rend tellement mieux en anglais. J'ai choisi de garder "Hook" (Crochet me rappelle trop le Disney, c'est psychologique...), j'ai traduit "love" par "amour" en me basant sur la version française de Buffy (c'est comme ça que Spike appelle Buffy). J'ai choisi de surtout me contentrer sur Hook et Emma, d'où les autres personnages pas vraiment développés. Et puis, c'est un OS. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Reviews bienvenues, mais soyez gentils :3**

* * *

Le portail était désormais clos, et les dernières vapeurs bleuâtres teintées d'argent s'évanouissaient dans l'air orageux de la tombée de la nuit. Gold se tenait là, impassible, les mains accrochées à sa cane, le regard froid et satisfait. Pas un mot, pas un bruit ne venait percer le silence de mort qui s'était abattu sur Storybrooke. Emma s'avança vers l'endroit où le portail s'était ouvert. L'air hagard, elle cherchait quelque trace de magie, quelque ouverture qui puisse lui permettre de le suivre. Mais le suivre où ? Cela n'était pas arrivé. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Henry n'était pas parti. Gold ne l'avait pas envoyé dans un autre monde. L'histoire ne pouvait pas s'achever de cette manière.

- Qu'avez-vous fait... murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Tout à coup, ses genoux se mirent à trembler, et elle se laissa tomber la terre humide. Le ciel commença à se fendre d'éclairs, et la pluie de décida à venir laver les dernières traces du drame. Hook se précipita vers la jeune femme. Il posa d'abord son unique main sur son épaule, hésitant. Elle se mit à sangloter. Il l'entoura alors de ses bras, sans mot dire. Elle accepta son étreinte. Mais bientôt, elle se leva, et se dirigea vers Gold. Hook avait senti son pouls s'accélérer, il savait ce qui coulait désormais dans ses veines : l'amer poison de la vengeance.

- QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? cria-t-elle en pleurant.

- Ce que j'avais à faire, _ma chère_, lui répondit calmement Gold.

N'en tenant plus, Emma l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise. Le tonnerre se mit à gronder et le rythme de la pluie s'accéléra. La tempête approchait.

- Je ne le dirai qu'une fois, prévint Emma d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Où l'avez-vous envoyé ?

- Là où il ne grandira jamais, répondit Gold avec un sourire.

La jeune femme le relâcha, s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis se rua sur Gold avec une violence inouïe. Elle se mit à frapper son torse de toutes ses forces, les pleurs se mêlant aux cris.

- Je vais vous tuer ! Je vais vous tuer ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda une voix inquiète.

Mary Margaret et David étaient arrivés en courant, suivis de Ruby et de Granny. Ils assistaient médusés à la démence vengeresse d'Emma, sans trop savoir ce qui l'avait causée. Jamais ils ne l'avaient dans un état pareil.

- Mon... père a envoyé Henry dans un autre monde, dit simplement Neal, complètement perdu, sa main droite frottant son front.

- Quoi ? S'exclama David effaré. Mais comment... Pourquoi...

- Ce n'est pas possible... murmura Mary Margaret.

Emma, qui avait lâché Gold, le perça de son regard. Elle se précipita vers son père et prit son épée avant de rejoindre le sorcier.

- Tu vas payer Gold, sois-en certain, aboya-t-elle.

Elle leva l'épée au dessus de son épaule dans le flot de cris et de supplications de l'assistance. David se mit à courir vers elle pour la raisonner, mais elle créa un champ de force autour d'elle et de sa victime. Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

* * *

Hook la contemplait, abasourdi et désemparé. Où était passe sa lumière, son espoir ? Elle était devenue aussi noire que lui, noire comme la nuit, noire comme le cœur de ceux qui ont tout perdu et qui trouvent le réconfort dans la soif de sang. Elle était devenue comme lui. Mais il ne laisserait pas cela arriver. C'était elle, Emma Swan, qui l'avait rendu meilleur. Elle avait fait renaître cette flamme d'espoir en lui, elle l'avait inondé de sa lumière, de sa bonté et de sa force. Elle avait contrecarré ses plans maintes fois, pour ne pas dire à chaque fois, elle l'avait aussi assommé à plusieurs reprises... Il l'avait haïe pour cela, pour son entêtement et sa résistance. Mais ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble. Elle avait, sans le savoir et peut-être même sans le vouloir, touché son cœur plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle, la Sauveuse, la Princesse d'un royaume perdu, lui avait fait remonter le temps, elle avait réussi à effacer plus de trois siècles de rage et de douleur. Il était Killian Jones de nouveau, et, si la colère occuperait toujours une part de con cœur, elle avait néanmoins réussi à en conquérir la majeure partie. A la réflexion, non, Emma Swan n'avait pas conquis le cœur de Killian Jones : il lui avait donné, bien avant qu'elle ne s'en empare.

Il ne pouvait la laisser se fondre dans les ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle traverse ce qu'il avait vécu pendant trois cents ans. Il s'avança doucement vers le champ de force, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait le franchir. Il n'était pas un sorcier. Il ne connaissait pas le sort qui pourrait le désamorcer. Mais il sentait qu'une autre force le poussait à avancer toujours plus.

- Hook ! Cria Mary-Margaret. Tu ne peux pas passer, et Dieu sait ce que sa magie pourra te faire ! Certains champs sont mortels !

- Vous me voyez touché de votre sollicitude, chère Blanche-Neige, dit le pirate dans un sourire, mais je crois que je vais tenter le coup.

Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, et fit un deux pas de plus. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il vit qu'il avait réussi.

- Comment a-t-il pu passer... demanda Neal.

- Je ne pense pas que la réponse te plaise mon chou, répondit Granny.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- L'Amour Véritable, dit doucement Mary-Margaret. Il a pu traverser le champ qu'elle a créé parce qu'il contient lui aussi de la magie en lui. Celle de l'amour.

- Quoi, tu veux dire que ce pirate aime ma fille... comme je t'aime toi ? Demanda David d'un air dégoûté.

_- Notre_ fille, corrigea Mary-Margaret, et oui, c'est ce qu'il se passe entre ces deux-là.

- Vous aviez raison, lâcha Neal, je n'aime pas beaucoup ça.

Hook était désormais tout près d'Emma, qui hésitait toujours à abattre son arme sur le cou de son nouvel ennemi mortel.

- Quelle ironie, dit Hook d'un air détendu, après avoir essayé de te tuer tant de fois voilà que je te sauve Crocodile.

- Tu ne sauves personne Hook, dit Emma d'un ton tranchant.

- Amour, j'avoue que la colère te rend encore plus désirable, mais elle ne te va pas bien au teint.

- LAISSE-MOI ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ? Et tu trouves le moyen de plaisanter en de pareils circonstances ? Il m'a pris mon fils Hook ! Et je devrais laisser couler, c'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ? Comme toi tu as laissé coulé le fait qu'il a tué la femme que tu aimais ?

- Emma... Ce n'est pas toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais.

- Si tu voulais vraiment le tuer, tu lui aurais déjà tranché la gorge.

- Ne me tente pas. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Hook partit d'un rire sinistre.

- Bordel Emma ! Arrête de croire que personne ne se soucie de toi ! Arrête de te protéger comme ça ! Accepte mon aide !

- Il m'a pris ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde ! Dit-elle dans un sanglot. Je l'ai abandonné, et aujourd'hui je n'ai même pas réussi à le protéger... Quel genre de mère laisse son enfant se faire... aspirer par un portail magique !

- Amour, le tuer avec cette épée ne ramènera pas Henry, et tu le sais très bien. Tout ce que cela fera, c'est transformer ton cœur en cendres. Tu ne pourras plus vivre Emma. Pas après avoir commis l'irréparable. Et tu ne pourras jamais retrouver ton fils.

Emma resta silencieuse pendant un instant. L'arme toujours brandie, elle regardait tour à tour Hook, ses parents, et puis Gold. Soudain, elle laissa tomber son épée, et des perles salées se mêlèrent au gouttes de pluies qui ruisselaient sur son visage tordu de douleur.

- Chut, chut, murmura Hook en s'approchant d'elle, je suis là.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, et le pirate la rattrapa. Ils étaient tous deux enlacés sous la pluie battante, mais ni la pluie, ni le vent, ni le tonnerre n'aurait pu les séparer. Tendrement, il caressa ses cheveux mouillés, et posa un délicat baiser sur son front. Emma se laissait bercer par les bras vigoureux du pirate. Son odeur de sel, la chaleur de son souffle dans son cou, sa main sur ses cheveux, ses bras autour de ses épaules... Pourquoi tout cela lui semblait-il... naturel ?

Hook relâcha son étreinte et posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

- Je peux t'aider à le retrouver, dit-il doucement.

- Quoi ? Dit Emma faiblement.

- Rumplesiltskin a dit qu'il avait envoyé Henry là où il ne grandira pas. Il parlait du Pays Imaginaire. Et il s'avère que je connais plutôt bien l'endroit.

- Mais... comment veux-tu qu'on s'y rende ?

- T'ai-je déjà dit que mon navire est une merveille ? Ca et puis les haricots magiques bien sûr.

- Tu veux dire ces trucs « desséchés et inutiles » ? remarqua Emma avec un minuscule rictus.

- D'accord, je reprends ça. Le Géant en a fait pousser à Storybrooke n'est-pas ?

- Il me semble...

- Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est en prendre un, le lancer dans la mer et nous jeter dans le portail à bord de mon navire.

Emma l'observa un instant sans mot dire. La pluie l'avait débarrassé du noir qui d'ordinaire ourlait ses yeux bleus, mais quelque chose d'autre avait changé. Cette étincelle qui s'était allumée dans ses iris couleur océan. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient gravi la tige du haricot magique. Elle aimait cette version de lui... Oui. Elle l'_aimait_.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Ca, et bien plus encore mon cœur.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis se releva, obligeant ainsi Emma à faire de même.

- Merci, dit Gold en s'adressant à Hook.

- Ne me remercie pas Crocodile, lâcha Hook. Si nous ne retrouvons pas Henry, c'est moi qui te tuerai, et crois-moi, un crochet fait bien plus de dégâts qu'une épée.

L'assistance se précipita vers Emma. Mary-Margaret la prit dans ses bras.

- Oh ma chérie j'ai eu si peur... dit elle.

- Je sais, je sais... Je suis désolée, dit Emma.

- Alors, quel est le plan ? Demanda David.

- Hook peut nous aider.

- Vraiment ? Dit Neal d'un air perplexe.

- Oui,_ vraiment,_ répondit Emma.

La jeune femme leur expliqua brièvement la situation. David n'avait pas l'air enchanté de ce plan, trop... « hookien » à son goût.

- Tu es sûre que c'est la seule solution, ou bien c'est celle qui t'arrange ? Demanda David à Hook d'un air accusateur.

- Je veux seulement aider Emma, répondit le pirate d'un air innocent.

- Ca je veux bien le croire... Mais de quelle manière, c'est ça qui m'inquiète.

- Ca suffit vous deux ! Tonna Mary-Margaret. Le plus important c'est Henry, alors vos combats de coqs gardez-les pour plus tard !

Les deux hommes se toisèrent, puis Hook alla rejoindre Emma qui s'était éloignée.

- On leur dit ? Demanda David.

- Pour quoi ? Répondit Mary-Margaret.

- Ce... le coup du champ de force et tout ça...

- Non, il faut qu'ils le découvrent par eux-mêmes.

- Ca ne m'enchante pas des masses cette histoire, soupira David.

- Je n'enchantais pas ton père des masses non plus, remarqua Mary-Margaret dans un sourire.

- Touché, répondit David avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son épouse.

A quelques mètres de là, Emma contemplait le ciel. C'était comme si le vent et la pluie avaient lavé la voûte céleste de toute impureté. La nuit était désormais là, et les étoiles scintillaient plus que jamais. Elle se demanda ce que faisait Henry, s'il était sain et sauf, s'il avait rejoint les enfants perdus dans leur tronc d'arbre ou s'il s'était fait capturé par les Indiens... Hook s'approcha d'elle par derrière. Emma sentit sa présence et son corps de raidit. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle plus d'elle lorsqu'il était là ?

- Où allons-nous Capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le pirate, d'abord hésitant, se décida à entourer sa taille de ses bras. Puis, les yeux rivés sur le ciel, Il murmura dans son oreille :

- Deuxième étoile à droite, et tout droit jusqu'au matin.


End file.
